Heart of Darkness (animated film)
Heart of Darkness is an 2018 American and Australian computer-animated fantasy adventure film produced by Warner Bros., Amblin Partners, Amblin Entertainment, Warner Bros. Animation, Colin Entertainment, Ltd. with Village Roadshow Pictures and Screen Australia as the association, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, based on the 1998 cinematic platform video game of the same name by Jon Norledge and developed by Amazing Studio, the film is directed by Colin Lloyd Pendergast with Steven Spielberg and also produced, TBA as executive producer. During when Heart of Darkness was released on the PlayStation and Microsoft Windows, Amazing Studios were originally making an featured animated movie based on game but due to bankruptcy of the company as it was officially been cancelled. Synopsis TBA. Plot TBA. Cast *Jaeden Lieberher as Andy Carter, the main protagonist of the movie, a young human boy who lived in the peaceful town with family and friends, even his pet dog Wheezy until when an shadow creature kidnaps his pet as he can get a help with Chloe to get his dog back,. *Dan Russell as Eirini Amigo, TBA. *TBA as Head Honcho Amigo, TBA. *Douglas Rain as Master of Darkness, the main antagonist of the movie, a demonic sorcerer and the evil ruler of the Darklands as his goal is invade and conquer Earth for endless of dark. *Wallace Shawn as Servant for the Master, TBA. Production Development TBA. Casting TBA. Animation TBA. Post Production TBA. Reception Box office TBA. Critical response TBA. Users response *''your Username and what's your response for this'' - ??/10 Rating This movie is all rated PG Motion Picture Association of America, British Board of Film Classification and Australian Classification Board for the following reasons: Fantasy violence *TBA. Scenes may scare children *TBA. Release Theatrical release *TBA. Home media *TBA. DVD or Blu-Ray menu *TBA. Staff *Colin Lloyd Pendergast: The creator of this page, director, producer, story-lead, writer and poster creator. Languages *English - Heart of Darkness *Japanese - *France - Cœur des ténèbres *Italian - Cuore di Tenebra *German - Herz der Dunkelheit *Greek - Copyright © 2018 Warner Bros., Amblin Entertainment and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. All the Heart of Darkness characters and related are owned by Amazing Studio and created by Jon Norledge. All rights reserved. Trivia Polls Do you remember playing Heart of Darkness in your childhood or others on PS1 or PC? Ahh yes, I loved this game when it released or that it earn the cult following. I do not know about the game, but I was very curious about this. Nah, because it was too scary like Scotophobia (phobia of darkness). Will Heart of Darkness will be suitable as an animated movie? Yes, it was allowed for this. Maybe, because It's you're opinion. No way man! Category:Warner Bros. Category:Amblin Partners Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Films based on video games Category:Computer-animated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:2018 films Category:Australian films Category:American films Category:Films with human child protagonist Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg